negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Theodora of the Hellas Empire
Theodora (full title in latin: Theodora Basileia Helladis de Vesperisszimia''Revealed on the back of Negi's official pactio card, translated ''Theodora, Queen of Hellas of Vesperisszimia) is the third princess of the Hellas Empire. Appearance and Personality Not much information is known about her, aside from the fact that she is a part of the Hellas race, like Jack Rakan. She is thirty years old in Human years, but she is actually 10 years old in Hellas years. Although she normally acts like a reliable ruler, she hides several childish traits, such as a short temper and foul mouth -- especially around Rakan. These are problematic when she is supposed to be an important political figure and the "voice of a country". Despite these shortcomings, she appears to be a very competent leader and general. She is close friends with Rakan and the two have an almost brother-sister type of friendship. Part in the Story Theodora is first shown in the video Jack Rakan shows to Ala Alba. During the war she joined Arika and Ala Rubra in the final battle 20 years ago. She attempts to meet up with Princess Arika for negotiations between the warring confederation and empire, only to be kidnapped by the mysterious organization Cosmo Entelecheia. She is rescued alongside Arika, and winds up accompanying Ala Rubra back to their secret hideout. Together, the two princesses use their arsenals to help launch a counterattack against Cosmo Entelecheia. Combined, these forces were led to magically seal the world-ending ceremony launched by Cosmo Entelecheia, who were using Princess Asuna as a weapon. The plan worked -- at the cost of causing the floating island of Ostia to collapse. Theodora later appears during Ala Rubra's award ceremony. Theodora herself claims she knows nothing about Princess Arika's fate after the events of the war.Chapter 239 She along with Seras, (the Headmistress of the Ariadne knights) and Ricardo, (Senator of Megalosembria) helped Negi and Kotarou with extra training in order to defeat Rakan in the tournament. She tells Negi that she was a good friend of Nagi and Arika and that she knows what happened to them. The most important question from Negi: Is Arika his mother?, but Theodora can't tell Negi the details. Because of a promise made by Ala Rubra, she can't tell Negi about the magic world's (Magicus Mundus) affairs until he has reached full manhood. At the end of the chapter, Theodora makes a pactio with Negi. On Negi's pactio card it seems he is holding an item like the spellbook Nagi used. His artifact is a card case that allows him to summon and use his ministra's artifacts and abilities associated with them. She is briefly seen during the Governor's Ball, commanding troops against demons summoned by Cosmo Entelecheia. However, the power of the Master Keys' rewrite simply erases her arsenal. She summons the Sacred Dragon, Vrixho Nagasha, to combat a giant monster summoned by Dynamis, only to have it taken down in one shot. She then witnesses Chachamaru's artifact, Al-Iskandariya, defeat the demon in one hit. Upon seeing this power, Theodora comments that Ala Alba may just have the ability to save the magic world. On Ala Alba's mission to the Ostia Ruins, Theodora returns. Here, she uses her fleet to fire at the enemy demons Tsukuyomi summoned, which clears a path for their ships to travel. The remaining demons are then defeated by Negi's party. Although Theodora is a well-respected royal figure, it appears that Kurt Godel may have more political power than her. In chapter 256, Kurt states he has authority to remove Ala Alba's bounty, which is beyond Princess Theodora's ability. This would explain why Theodora didn't eliminate the bounty, despite being on friendly terms with Negi. Abilities Being the princess of the Hellas Empire, Theodora has large access to many valuable resources. She is able to summon Vrixho Nagasha, the Sacred Guardian Beast of the Empire, an ancient dragon among the most powerful beasts in existence. She is also seen giving Negi one of Evangeline's Diorama Spheres and dark magic spell scroll. These are initially given to Negi in order to defeat Rakan in the tournament, but they later on become key items in helping him overcome his dark magic encroachment and prepare for the final battle against Fate. As a member of the Hellas royal bloodline, it is also likely that she contains a vast amount of magical power. She had enough power to permit Negi a pactio artifact during the Ostia Tournament. Appearance in Other Media ANIME FINAL Theodora make a cameo appearance when Rakan and other mages tried to prevent the Mars crash on the Earth. Notes Category:Characters Category:Female